


Playdate

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2.Night verse: Red/Inferno+sparkling -playdate with cousins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

Signal wiggled in Red Alert’s arms, “Lemme go, ‘Ree! Lemme go! Pwease! Pwease!” The little mech wiggled until Red Alert was forced to let him down or drop him. He ran across the room and flung himself at the smaller pair of younglings. 

Gem giggled, Holding on tight, but Spectrum wiggled just out of his grasp, and stared at the bigger youngling. He was also much more shy than his brother. He backed away until he bumped into Prism’s legs and then turned holding his arms up in a silent plea. 

Prism picked the small mechling up and held him close. “Don’t want to play, little sprocket?” 

Spectrum shook his helm, and nuzzled close to his carrier. “Feed?” 

Prism’s optics flicked over to Red Alert, “I’ll be right back. Spectrum is hungry.” 

Red Alert nodded, and watched the other mech go. It was a little unnerving. For the most part they seemed like such normal sparklings, but it was clear that they were not. They were born vampires, and no one knew what to really expect from them.


End file.
